Sakura and the city
by MsPlotTwister
Summary: There's this nurse named Sakura, and this poor boy named Naruto, what happens when Naruto needs a place to stay and starts living with her? What kind of Secrets is he hiding? Throw her ex boyfriend Sasuke into the mix, a lot of weird neighbors..and you've got a recipe for a very very interesting disaster.
1. The Mysterious Blonde boy

"How do you feel today Naruto?" A pink haired girl asks as she lays down a tray of soup on his lap and fluffs his pillow to make him more comfortable.

The guy shrugs as he grabs his spoon and starts eating his soup that was hot just the way he liked it. But he'd never tell that.

"Okay well i'm just going to open up the blinds and let some light in." She sighed really hoping she could get a response out of him.

She reached over to the blinds and pulled them making sunshine spill into the once extremely dark room.

"There isn't that better?" She smiled looking over at the guy who had not said a thing since he got rushed into the hospital that day.

*Flashback*

"Multiple bruises on his back and stomach, might be internal bleeding, his breathing is becoming unstable and i'm sure he has some broken ribs." A nurse reported.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked wiping some blood off of his forehead.

"Car accident, he wasn't driving but he got hit by this drunk driver." A nurse answered.

"Do we have a name on him?" Sakura asked as they went through the double doors that led to the surgical unit.

"Yes there was an ID on him, His name is Naruto Uzumaki, age 19, born October 10th 1997." A nurse reported.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." Sakura whispered looking down at the guy who layed unconscious.

Suddenly his body started shaking and he began to cough up blood.

"He's going into shock, get him into a room quick!" A doctor finally said approaching the situation.

*End of Flashback*

"So you want to tell me how you're feeling, are you in any pain?" Sakura asked hoping to get something more out of him then his usual nod or shrugg.

He just shook his head as he gave up on using a spoon and began to sip right out of the bowl.

"Okay well i'll be back to check up on you later." Sakura said in her usual caring tone as she checked his IV tubes and his oxygen that he still needed to be on until his ribs healed a little bit more for he wouldn't accidentally puncture a rib trying to breathe.

She exited the room giving a big sigh as she reported to her boss the status of her patient.

"Ms. Tsunade I just finished his check up." Sakura said entering the break room where her instructor was pouring herself some coffee.

"Still no word out of him?" Tsunade asked stirring some cream into her coffee.

"No..but I think he's healing quite well." Sakura said positively.

"Yes but we must not rush his leaving, he came in pretty bad shape." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded remembering when she went home later that night the car accident had been reported on the news about a boy being hit by a drunk driver crossing the street.

Apparently the drunk driver had just recently broken up with his girlfriend and decided to drown his sorrows at the local bar. It was one in the morning by the time he left the bar drunk and accidentally hit Naruto.

Unfortunately the driver had died on the scene of the accident and Naruto was in serious condition.

But Sakura always wondered just why Naruto was walking across the street at one in the morning anyway?

And even though Naruto had and ID when they tried to contact his parents his file had absolutely no parents listed on Emergency.

The entire thing was unsettling to Sakura..but she didn't have any right to judge considering her situation was kind of similiar when it came to not having parents.

She had got emancipated from her parents at the age of 17 and currently she was 19 right now. But the reason for that was her dad was a drunk alocholic and her mother just didn't care. So when she went to court and fought for her freedom to be alone it didn't take much to persuae them into letting her get her own apartment and live by herself.

Now she was a nurse working in the Hospital to help people as much as she could.

"Okay well i'm going to make sure he doesn't need anything and then i'll be on my way home." Sakura informed.

"Alright, good work today." Tsunade complimented sipping her coffee and waving the pink haired girl off.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled walking out the break room and back to Naruto to see if he needed any last minute things before she left and another nurse took over.

"Naruto do you need anything before my shift ends?" Sakura says entering the room only to gasp.

The room was completely empty, and the window was wide open.

"Oh my.." Sakura quickly went over to the bed to find a napkin lying there with some words quickly scribbled on there.

"Thank you... "

~Naruto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 months later.

"Uhgg forehead why do you have to be so busy I want to hang out!" Ino complained over the phone.

"I'm sorry Ino but you know my job is important to me." Sakura apologized.

"I know but you've been so busy we rarely had time to hang out." Ino pouted.

"Listen Ino-pig, can't Shikamaru and you hang out?" Sakura asked getting irritated.

Ino and her boyfriend Shikamaru had been together for a good 3 months and they spent mostly all their time with each other. They were always doing something rather Shikamaru wanted to or not. But he loved his girlfriend none the less.

"Yeah but i've taken him every where and he's having a guys night out anyway." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Well i'm sorry Ino but I have to go in, the Hospitals short on staff tonight." Sakura explained.

"Fine but you owe me, you got that forehead?" Ino yelled.

"Fine whatever bye!" Sakura said hanging up the phone.

Sakura was so worn out these days, but she was finally getting some attention around the Hospital that didn't have to do with her patient escaping.

When Naruto had escaped that night it made the news and everything but nobody had found him since. Sakura still worried about him until this day. She knew his wounds hadn't completely healed. And she just wondered if he was okay.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

But on the way out she bumped into someone she never thought she would've seen again.

"Sasuke?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hey guys, hoped you liked the beginning of this story, where do you think Naruto disappeared to? Or more importantly why did he disappear? And why is sasuke here? Found out in the next chapter!


	2. New living and strange neighbors

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked still trying to process the fact that her ex boyfriend of 3 years was standing before her unexpectedly.

"I'm actually moving in down the hall and just thought that i'd let you know." He said in his usual bored sounding tone.

"What why are you-"

"It's closer to my job, anyway i've got to go finish packing." He said turning and casually walked down the hallway leaving Sakura completely stunned at how he seemed to not look at this as a problem what so ever.

Sakura sighed shaking her head as she locked the door to her apartment and headed off to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a rather long day of work Sakura decided to take the long way home to try and clear her mind and relax of all the crazy things that was currently going on in her life like Sasuke appearing out the blue and living in the same apartment complex as her, her runaway patient still on her mind, and the fact that she had to go to a wedding rehearsel for Ino and her fiance Shikamaru.

"This day can't get any stranger." Sakura said to herself as she walked through the alleyway that led to her apartment.

But why did she say that cause the next thing she knew she was tripping over someone's foot.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed on her way down on the cold damp concrete.

"Geesh lady can't you see i'm sleeping here?" A guy complained sitting up and observing the lady who had disrupted his sleep.

"ME!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING ON THE GROUND!?" Sakura yelled standing up and dusting her coat off as she turned to give the rude man a piece of her mind but instantly paused recognizing this mans face very well.

"Naruto?" She breathed observing the mans face who displayed a look of recognition as well.

"Oh it's you." He blinked as a frown formed on his lips.

He had definitely not expected to see her ever again and certainly not in this fashion, he instantly sighed knowing he was going to have to explain why he had fled the hospital but he didn't want to go into such details. Especially since she was such a nice lady and he didn't want to put any stress in her life that was unecessary.

"That's all you have to say? You disappeared from the hospital when you were in no condition to move around, you had the police looking for you and had me worried sick about your well being and all you have to say is "Oh it's you?"!?" Sakura screamed instantly getting angry at the blonde.

How can he brush this off as if it's no big deal? For all we know he could still have injuries.

"I felt better so I left." He shrugged.

"How could you have felt better?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, i've always been a fast healer." He said.

Sakura stood there completely baffled at how strange this guy was, and that's when she finally decided to take a look at her surroundings and realized she was talking to Naruto in a box on a blanket.

"Wait, do you live out here?" She asked suddenly frowning.

A nervous laugh suddenly escaped Naruto's lips as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I kinda don't have any money to afford a place, but it's fine I have everything I need right here so i'm good." He quickly said while smiling assuring her that everything was fine.

Sakura continued to stare at him with a frown as she shook her head feeling extremely bad all of a sudden.

"Naruto you can't live out here." She said.

"And why not?" He said his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because it's not good, don't you have anywhere you can stay? Any relatives?" She said suddenly remembering how his file couldn't track any of his relatives.

"Nope just me." He said brushing it off as if it wasn't nothing but she could tell that is really did bother him.

Sakura could definitely relate, her parents weren't in her life either and the relatives she had left didn't really contact her all that much.

Sakura looked at the blonde, and back at his living conditions and knew she was going to regret what she was saying but she couldn't just leave him out here all alone in a box.

"Naruto, you can stay with me if you like." She said really hoping he would take her up on her offer.

"No it's fine really i'm good out here." He said rejecting her offer.

This girl was way to nice to get caught up in his life and his own personal issues, he refused to bring her down with him.

"Naruto i'm not leaving until you agree to go with me." She said sternly placing her hands on her hips.

"Sakura I said i'm good." He said his tone more serious.

"And I say your not, if you don't come with me then I guess i'll have to contact the police, i'm sure they'll love to hear why you escaped the hospital after you had gotten hit by a car." Sakura smirked knowing she had cornered him.

His eyes furrowed deeper as the frown on his lips grew.

"Are you black mailing me?" His tone deep and completely shocked.

"So are you going to come?" She asked again.

Naruto looked at the woman again realizing that she wasn't just a sweet innoncent girl, but had a really strong backbone when she was serious about something.

"This girl is going to give me problems..." He thought to himself.

"This boy is going to give me problems..." Sakura thought to herself.

"Okay, I guess I don't have a choice." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay you can sleep on the couch." Sakura said as she entered her apartment and flipped on the light switch.

Naruto looked at the couch that actually looked really comfortable and then at the rest of her apartment. To say that he wasn't expecting her apartment to be so big was an understatement. He thought it would be small and cramped but neat. He was shocked to learn that she had a big studio apartment with huge windows that over looked the city of New york beautifully.

"Thanks.." Naruto said as he sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have water, orange juice, apple juice, fruit punch, soda.." She said as she looked in her refridgerator.

"Water please." He said as he continued to scan her apartment.

Sakura reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Naruto who thanked her quietly.

"You know this is the most i've talked to you." Sakura laughed a little as she sat at a chair that faced the couch.

He didn't say anything as he continued to drink his water and take in his surroundings.

Sakura was going to ask him some more questions until a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll get that." Sakura said as she got up and opened the door only to inwardly sigh as she saw it was her strange neighbor Lee.

"SAKURA isn't it a youthful afternoon!" He beamed doing some stretches in her doorway.

"Yes lee, what do you want?" She asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you had any dumbells." He said entusiastically.

"Dumbells?" Sakura sweat dropped.

Normal people asked to borrow sugar..and then there was Lee.

"Yes i'm on a journey of fitness and was wondering if you had any I could borrow." He explained doing some weird yoga stretches.

"Uhhh..I don't think so." Sakura said looking down the hallway to make sure no one was witnessing this interaction.

"Oh it's mighty fine, just your beautiful presence has made my day more youthful and brighter!" He said kissing her hand and doing cartwheels down the hall.

"Alrighty then..." Sakura awkwardly said.

"Who was that?" Naruto said standing right behind her causing her to jump and swing around punching him directly in the face.

Naruto fell back hitting the ground with a thud immediately gripping his nose and wailing in pain.

"I'm so sorry! You scared me, i'm not use to people living with me!" Sakura immediately apologized and going to help Naruto up off the ground.

"Woah you really pack a punch!" Naruto groaned.

"I'm sorry! Let me get you some ice." Sakura said quickly running to her freezer and handing him ice.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled.

She apologized again feeling really bad for hitting him like that but she totally forgot he was even there.

Just then Naruto's stomach let out a little growl and he blushed a little in embarassment.

"Um let me make it up to you, what would you like for dinner?" Sakura asked hoping that made up for her little accident.

Naruto didn't even have to think, "Ramen!" He enthused.

He hadn't had Ramen in a long time but he remembered he absolutely loved it when he was younger.

"Okay Ramen it is." Sakura smiled.

She knew it was going to take a while for her to adjust to the idea of a stranger living with her but she was down for the challenge. Plus she couldn't help but feel bad about him living on the streets. But she also knew that Naruto hadn't been telling her the entire story of why he had left the hospital but she decided not to worry about that for now. Instead she went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Again what do you think Naruto is hiding? How will sasuke react to a boy living with Sakura? Let me know in the comments and if you will leave a follow and a fav and review :) See u soon!


	3. Late night disturbances

Sakura suddenly shot awake at the loud sounds of music that seemed to cause the room to vibrate itself as she looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from.

She quickly realized that the music was coming from upstairs and groaned in annoyance of her stupid neighbor upstairs who caused a ruckus every single night.

"Uhgg I thought I told him to keep it down for the billionth time!" Sakura groaned.

She got up out of her comfy bed, slipped on her slippers, put on her pink cozy robe. And begrudingly exited her room out to the living room where surprisingly her new blonde roomate was still knocked out on the couch.

"How is he sleep through this?" She thought to herself as she exited her apartment and headed upstairs to her loud neighbors room.

The closer she got to the room the louder the music was, she finally reached the room and banged loud on the door when that didn't room she decided to bang on the door and yell his name.

"KIBA, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" She yelled/threatened.

After that threat the door flew open and there was her upstairs neighbor Kiba, with a bottle of sake in his hands and about 10 other people in the room she didn't even know.

"Oh hey Sakura, you came to party with us?" Kiba laughed.

"No, I came to tell you to turn the music down some people are trying to sleep!" Sakura complained through gritted teeth.

"Oi what's with bubblegum head telling us was to do?" A boy with spiky neon green hair complained.

"Bubblegum head? At least my hair doesn't look like grass." Sakura shot back.

"Sakura, we'll keep the music down." Kiba said taking another sip of sake.

"You better or i'm calling Liuetenant Kaskashi to come down here and arrest you." She said turning to leave.

Sakura knew Lieutenant Kakashi very well, he actually played a role in helping her get emancipated from her parents. She knew she could count on him for anything.

Sakura yawned as she made her way back to her room only to see Sasuke walking down the hallway.

"Oh no he's going to see me in my robes!" Sakura instantly blushed.

"Sakura what are you doing up at this time of morning?" Sasuke said approaching her with his hands in his sweat pants pockets.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura countered.

"I was awoken by loud music, so I thought i'd take an evening walk." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I went to go tell him to keep it down." Sakura said feeling the conversation get awkward real fast.

Sakura and Sasuke dated for a good 3 years and he had supported her when she was being emancipated, they were the sweethearts of high school and everyone voted them best couple. She was completely and totally in love with him.

Until he cheated on her one night with a girl named Karin.

*Flashback*

She had just gotten dressed for there 3 year anniversary and was headed over Sasuke's house for their anniversary dinner. She had gotten all dressed up in her favorite dress and heals, done her makeup and her hair was curled and put in a stylish up do.

She was so excited to see what he thought of her look.

So she took a subway to his area and walked over to his house and knocked on the door.

He didn't answer which didn't really worry her to much. She thought maybe he was still getting dressed.

So she went over to the window to knock on the window and that's when she saw this red haired tomato looking tramp kissing her man.

She immediately bolted home and cried to Ino over the phone for a good hour before Sasuke came over to her apartment to see why she never showed up for dinner.

Safe to say words were exchaged hearts were broken and they hadn't talked since the day she saw him outside her apartment claiming he had moved in.

And now here they were again stading before each other.

She searched sasuke for any hint that he felt horrible about that night but she didn't see anything in those eyes that displayed anything of the sort.

What a jerk.

They both were interrupted by Sakura's apartment door opening and Naruto coming out in nothing but a T-shirt and some underwear.

"Oh there you are Sakura I was wondering why you weren't in bed when I got up to use the bathroom." He said.

Sakura's face immediately turned red realizing what this looked like as Sasuke gave her a smug look.

"Yeah i'm out here go back to sleep Naruto." Sakura urged Naruto back into the apartment.

"Hey Sakura who's th-"

Sakura instantly shoving him inside her apartment and slammed the door before he could finish the question.

Leaving her once again with a very bemused Sasuke.

"Wow Sakura, we were together 3 years and you never gave it up to me, the dobe must be good." He smirked.

An anger instantly took over Sakura as she couldn't believe the words that was coming out the man she once loved mouth.

"Is that why you cheated on me? Cause I wouldn't put out that easily?" Sakura seethed.

He didn't say anything and his smirk instantly turned into a deep frown but besides that he was absolutely impossible to read.

"Whatever Goodnight Sasuke." She said opening the door to her apartment and slamming it behind her completely tired and worn out.

"Sakura you okay?" Naruto asked sitting up on the couch watching the pink haired girl sigh.

"I'm fine, go to sleep." She said heading back to her bedroom where maybe she could get some rest for the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was again woken up, but this time it was her alarm clock alerting her it was time to get up and start her day.

She didn't have work today but she had to get up and meet Ino to help her pick out her wedding dress which she was really looking forward to.

So she got up, showered, brushed her teeth, slipped on her clothes and she was ready.

She exited her bedroom to see that Naruto was already up eating a bowl of cereal in his Pjama's.

"Good Morning Naruto." She said pouring herself some coffee from the coffee maker.

"Morning." He said tiredly. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Over a friends." She replied adding some creamer and sugar to her coffee as she turned on the Tv and looked at the morning news.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"I'm going to help a friend find her wedding dress, you sure you want to go to something like that?" Sakura asked not entirely sure guys would like to do that certain type of thing.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." He shrugged.

Sakura frowned realizing that he probably didn't have any friends either. And her heart instantly broke for the poor blonde.

"Okay well hurry and get dressed I don't want Ino waiting." She said looking at the time.

"Okay." He immediately slipped on the same old dirty jeans he had on when she met him and she completely forgot that he was homeless and didn't have a change of clothes either.

"We need to take you shopping like right now." Sakura said.

"I don't have any money to buy anything though." Naruto said digging in his pockets to reveal thin air.

"Don't worry i'll pay." Sakura smiled.

A half smile appeared on his face as he once again took in the look of the girl that had done so much for him already.

He felt guilty dragging her into his life and was determined not to get to close to this girl no matter how nice or pretty he thought she was.

Sakura deserved a perfect man in his eyes and he knew good and well he was far from that.

"Thanks." He quietly said.

And with that they both left the apartment with a very busy day ahead of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Secret Meetings

*Somewhere In New York*

"All in favor to kill Naruto say I." A voice said.

"I." Just about everybody in the room agreed.

"Okay then, any ideas of how we're going to get him?" The voice asked around the room.

"Ooohh Oooh!" A voice enthused raising their hand.

"Yes Tobi?" The voice asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"How about we go to the store." He paused.

"Get a shopping cart." He paused again.

"Fill it with ramen noodle packages." He paused.

"Cook the Ramen." Pause.

"And have a ramen fair, that'll surely attract him! And when it does we kidnap him!" He enthused clapping his hands together happily.

Silence filled the room as they all sighed.

"Guys, there has to be a less expensive and taxing way we can get him." The leader said.

"Why don't we just drug him?" Deidara suggested.

"To simple.." The leader sighed.

"I think I have an idea on how to get his attention." Someone said suddenly entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" The leader said eyeing the sudden unexpected guest.

"Because you need me, Madara." The mysterious voice said a hint of arrogance laced in his tone.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Madara asked.

"Well you want your drug money back right?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Madara said listening real close.

"Well if you want to get to Naruto you might need to get to someone he cares about, and from what i've seen by watching his latest movements it seems he's moved in with this pink haired girl named Sakura." He smirked knowingly.

"Oh really, the blonde idiot found himself a chick?" Deidara mused.

"It seems so." The voice continued. "And she'd make the perfect ransom."

Madara's lips formed a brilliant smile as a laugh suddenly escaped him.

"Well...let the games begin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I like this outfit." Naruto said trying on this orange hoodie, jeans with holes in them, and some new sneakers. And a swirly red necklace that he had picked out earlier.

"Good we'll take it." Sakura smiled handing the cash to the cashier.

They soon exited the mall and was headed towards the bridal shop that Ino had told her to meet them at.

"Okay here we are!" Sakura enthused exiting the car with Naruto right on her heels.

They entered the dress shop and saw Ino waiting with her other friends TenTen, Temari, and Hinata.

"Hey sorry i'm late!" Sakura apologized.

"Didn't think you were coming forehead." Ino said frowning a little before she noticed the blonde behind her.

"Who's this?" Ino instantly smirked.

"Everyone this is my new friend, and roommate Naruto." She greeted.

"Hey Naruto." Everyone said.

Naruto just waved making sure he stayed close to Sakura not really liking being around so many girls at one time.

"Roommate?" Ino questioned.

"It's a long story Ino-pig, let's just focus on your dress shall we?" Sakura said quickly changing the subject knowing it was just going to make Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Okay..i'll let this go..for now." Ino whispered to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and immediately sat down with the rest of the girls with Naruto following.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 hours and 10 different dress try ons later and Ino had finally picked the dress she wanted to get married in.

"Oh it looks beautiful!" TenTen enthused.

"Very pretty Ino." Hinata shyly said.

"Shikamaru's going to faint when he sees you in this!" Temari said sipping on some wine the dress shop had given them.

"Your a knockout!" Sakura proudly said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks everyone." Ino smiled.

Sakura was so happy for her best friend marrying the love of her life but she couldn't help but be a little sad that she wasn't getting married any time soon herself. Sasuke was the only person she could've seen herself marrying and now he was completely out the picture.

Sakura thoughtfully looked over to her new roommate Naruto to see that he had fell asleep.

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the shoulder.

"Huh!?' Naruto said jolting up and wiping some drool off his mouth.

"Naruto she found a dress we can go." She said annoyed that he had rudely fell asleep.

"Oh, okay." He said sleepily standing up and walking to the car with Sakura next to him.

"Hey Sakura, how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sakura quickly looked at him wondering where that question had suddenly come from.

"I just recently got out of a relationship of 3 years." She answered honestly still a bit hurt over it.

"Was it that guy from this morning?" He asked seeing her face blush a bit.

"Actually yes, he lives in this apartment now." She said.

"Well..he must've been stupid for leaving you, I mean your pretty and awesome!" He said shooting her a smile.

"Oh uh thanks.." She said taken aback by the sudden compliment.

Was he trying to flirt with her? She barely even knew him. She instantly shrugged it off as him just being nice as they finally made it to the car to head home.

Little did they know a pair of eyes had been watching their every move.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Wild Rides

"Wow how much ramen can you possibly eat?" Sakura nervously laughed looking at the stacks of bowls that once contained Ramen pile up almost reaching the ceiling of the restaurant they were in.

"Ramen's my favorite! Thanks so much Sakura!" He smiled with a noodle dangling from his mouth.

"Haahhaa no problem." Sakura laughed handing him a napkin.

Just then a waiter approached them, only it was a different waiter than the one they had before. This waiter looked a tad bit sketchy in Sakura's opinion but she shrugged it off as he sat some more drinks down on their table.

"Um we didn't order anymore drinks.." Sakura said.

"Oh well...they're a gift from the table over." The waiter nervously said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the table over to see a blonde man with a long ponytail wink at her creepily.

"Uhhh..." Sakura stared blushing a bit. "Naruto do you know that guy?" Sakura asked Naruto who was to busy eating to notice the change of waiter and the suspicious man at the next table winking at her.

"Hm?" He asked mid slurp.

That's when he looked up to see the waiter who looked awfully familiar, and then his head shifted to the table across from them and his blood absolutely ran cold.

"Deidara..." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth.

"Naruto who's-"

"Grab the girl!" Deidara screamed.

Before she could even ask the question the waiter had pulled a gun out causing everyone in the room to scream and scurry about, Naruto taking advantage that the waiters left hand was placed flat down on the table took the opportunity to grab a knife that was placed on the table and stabbed it right in his hand causing a agonizing scream to irrupt from the now extremely shady waiter that had dropped the gun that was in his right.

"Sakura we gotta go!" Naruto quickly said grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand who had absolutely no idea what was going on but she made a mental note to definitely find out when they got home.

If they got home..

They had bolted outside and was running down the street where they just so happened to see a taxi.

"TAXI!" Naruto screamed waving his hands about as the taxi man pulled over to the curb and the two of them hopped in the car with Deidara and the shady waiter on their trail.

"Drive!" Naruto yelled.

The taxi driver obviously seeing the situation didn't hesitate to step on the gas as they went speeding down the street.

"Naruto what on earth is going on!? Who are those people!?" Sakura screamed looking back at the crazy men arguing in the street for losing them.

"Sakura now is not the time for this." Naruto said reaching in his pocket to pull out a revolver.

"Oh my, you have a gun!?" Sakura gaped.

"Sakura, i'll explain everything later but now is really not-"

Just then a bullet flew through the window nearly missing Sakura's head.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed ducking down so now she was currently laying on Naruto's lap as he was faced towards the back window pointing and aiming at the cars that had now decided to follow them.

"I don't wanna die!" The taxi driver cried.

"JUST DRIVE!" Naruto yelled putting a hand on Sakura's head to cover her from glass falling.

Just then a phone went off and Sakura realized it was her phone that was currently vibrating.

"Hello?" Sakura nervously answered through her own terror and tears.

"Hey Sakura we're going to go out for drinks later on tonight you down?" Tenten said enthusically.

"Sorry TenTen, can't talk, being shot at by crazy people!" She said.

"What!?-"

Sakura hung up the phone about to dial 911 when Naruto knocked the phone right out of her hands.

"Sorry Sakura but calling the police is not an option right now." Naruto said sympathetically really hoping he got a chance to explan everything.

"And why is that!?"Sakura angrily protested.

"Because they're already chasing us!" Naruto said looking extremely pale and terrified as red white and blue lights flashed behind them along with the black SUV's that were still firing bullets.

"This is insane!" Sakura cried.

Just then her phone went off again and this time it was Ino on the other end.

"Hello!" Sakura cried.

"TenTen told me what happened, Sakura you are all over the news!" Ino exclaimed watching from her living room with Shikamaru who actually got up from his sleep to see what was going on with their pink headed friend.

"Ino i'm terrified!" Sakura whined.

Naruto fired some more shots while telling the scared taxi driver to make a left then another left and then a right until they lost everybody.

These people were not playing though, they really really wanted him dead..and the police more than likely wanted him locked up...and he absolutely swore that he would never ever ever end up in jail ever again.

But he couldn't help but frown listening to how worried Sakura was and he couldn't even blame her. He would be terrified too.

But she is already in way too deep with his entire situation and as much as she might not like it or agree, he knew she was better off with him at the moment.

"Make another turn!" Naruto said looking at the road ahead.

"Here, these are the woods!?" The taxi driver protested.

"And I said make a turn!" His voice full of conviction.

"NO, I refuse to go inside the woods, i'm out!" And just like that the taxi driver took off his seat belt, opened the car door and jumped out leaving the car without a driver.

"No wayyy!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto quickly jumped in front of the wheel, closing the car door and stepping on the gas as they both made an extremely sharp turn that had them literally rolling down a hill in the woods.

"Hang on it's going to be bumpy!" Naruto told Sakura who just nodded.

The car jerked back and forth hitting rocks, tree branches, spider webs and just about everything else imaginable in the woods before the tires deflated from hitting really jagged rock causing the taxi to come to a halt in the middle of absolutely no where.

"Oh my god, this is not happening, this is not happening, it's just not even happening!" Sakura breathed heavily taking in her surroundings.

"You okay?" Naruto asked turning to look at Sakura who's hair was completely dishelved after being bounced around in the taxi like a bouncy ball.

"Am I okay?" Sakura angrily spoke shooting Naruto a look that scared him more than the guys that were chasing them.

"Yeah are you-"

"Naruto, we are in the middle of no where after being chased by crazy people trying to kill us and I don't even know why and your asking me if i'm okay!?" Sakura screamed throwing some of her hair back.

"Well I guess if you have the energy to scream like that your fine." Naruto smiled.

Sakura immediately shot him a dumbfounded look as he opened the drivers door getting out and then helping Sakura out the back seat.

"It looks like we're a good 3 miles from the city..we better start walking if we're going to make it back to Jiraiya's house by midnight." Naruto sighed.

"Who? Uh uhh no way, i'm going home!" Sakura refused.

She wasn't going anywhere with this man, she had mistooken him for a poor homeless boy and failed to see that he was some sort of criminal involved with people trying to kill him! There was no way in the world she was staying with him and this strange guy named Jiraiya.

"Sakura, if you go home now more than likely there will be cops waiting for you at home since i'm sure your friends have called the police by now in concern for you. The best thing is to lay low until they leave and then you can return after we come up with a lie that gets me from getting locked up." Naruto enthusiastically spoke as if it was the best idea he had ever come up with.

And sadly after tonight she didn't have a problem believing that at all.

"Naruto, just what are you involved in?" Sakura said awaiting an answer.

His enthusiasm instantly dropped as his face took on a real serious tone she hadn't scene before.

"It's a long story.." He said quietly.

"Well looks like we've got nothing but time." She said looking over to the direction that led back to the city.

A sigh escaped him as he began walking with her following him.

"Well it all began when I was 13."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys, woah what a chapter right? Just what is Naruto involved in!? Where's Jiraiya been? Will Sakura ever forgive Naruto for putting her in this crazy situation? Find out next chappie! :D


	6. Fugaku Uchiha

"It all started when I was 13, my parents and I had just moved to New York and they were both full of promise and hope since they were both going into professions that they looked forward to since they were sweethearts in highschool. My mom was going to be a lawyer and my father a high up business man. Together they were going to own New York City at the top of their careers and as for me, I was going to be the son that made their dream complete, they had so many high expectations for me so much hope, I really didn't see what they saw in me, but they saw something great."

There was a quiet pause between the two of them as the only sounds could be heard were the twigs breaking under their footsteps.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto seeing he was in deep thought, but she nodded her head for him to continue and he followed her nod and cleared his throat continuing with his story.

"And so, my parents did exactly what they set out to do and by the time I was 15 both of them were known very well in the streets of New York, every criminal in the city wanted my mom to represent them, and every good investment dealer wanted my dads opinion. Life couldn't get anymore glorious then what it was. But as you know, all good things must eventually come to an end. Because one night my parents decided to go out and celebrate their anniversary at this new fancy Italian restaurant that had opened up, It was supposed to be so upscale that they required you to take off your shoes at the door, one of them fancy places." Naruto snorted shaking his head at the thought of a restaurant being that snobbish.

"Anyway my parents wined and dined, and that's when he walked in and ruined my entire life." Naruto had completely stopped walking and Sakura halted in her footsteps as well turning to look at the blonde who's face was downcasted towards the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura softly said.

Naruto shook his head and continued walking catching Sakura off guard as she quickened her pace to keep up.

"Who walked in?" Sakura asked quietly but curious to hear who this person was that had completely rearranged Naruto's entire life.

"Fugaku Uchiha." He spat.

"Fugaku Uchiha!?" Sakura gasped completely stopping.

"Yeah you know him?" Naruto turned raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"He was one of the biggest men on Wallstreet almost every in New York should know who Fugaku Uchiha is." Sakura exclaimed.

"Not to mention my ex boyfriends father..." Sakura thought to herself.

But now the more she thought about it she realized that Sasuke never ever talked about his dad. She just assumed it was to painful considering what had happened to him while Sasuke was in high school.

The day Fugaku Uchiha got murdered made headlines, he was found sprawled over his desk in a pool of crimson blood that eventually ended up staining the blue carpets that covered his once pristine office.

"Well Mr. Uchiha visited both my parents at dinner and made my dad an extremely enticing offer, he wanted my dad to join his secret underground organization, an organization that shipped out different drugs such as tobacco, cocaine, heroin, and other drugs."

"Wait Mr. Uchiha ran a drug smuggling business!?" Sakura gaped as she brushed a leaf out of her head.

"Not Fugaku exactly, but his brother Madara..he was the one that ran the underground mafia in the mean streets of New York." Naruto explained.

"But I thought you said Fugaku.."

"Fugaku did whatever his brother wanted him too because he was a pathetic money hungry dog." Naruto venomously spat.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine, she never had seen this side of Naruto, the angry and bitter Naruto that had more skeletons in his closet then she could've ever imagined, she quickly decided she liked happy Naruto better..even if he was sometimes weird.

"Basically Fugaku was a figure head to mask the dirty deeds of his brother Madara but when the public eye wasn't looking he quickly dived into the corruption of drug trafficking, and with Fugaku being the best Stockbroker this state had ever seen...of course nobody turned a blind eye on wallstreet when some money suddenly started to go missing from the clients as well as large companies." Naruto stated.

"Are you saying that Fugaku was embezzling money from wallstreet and giving it to Madara to help him keep his underground drug ring going?" Sakura eyes widened at the sudden revealation.

"Bingo." Naruto spoke a smirk making it's way on his face.

"Now back to my father, of course my dad denied taking part of any illegal activities but sometimes denying an offer isn't enough because the next thing I knew we were suddenly moving from house to house to house, I had no idea why but I would find out later that Madara had threatened my dad into investing money into the drug ring and the FBI was starting to look into my families activities, eventually my father got sick of this and confronted Fugaku."

"Sakura.." Naruto suddenly paused again this time turning to meet Sakura eye to eye.

And Sakura immediately felt nervous under his piercing gaze.

"You must know that Fugaku Uchiha was murdered right?" He said holding his piercing gaze.

"Why yes, it made headlines..it was all over the news that the biggest stock broker in New York had gotten killed." Sakura said remembering when Sasuke hadn't talked to her in two weeks when that incident occured.

A sly sort of grin made it's way on his face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't know that my father was the one who killed him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh my God what!?


	7. Trust me

"Wait what?" Sakura said her face displaying nothing but pure shock.

This couldn't be true right? Nobody ever found out who murdered Fugaku Uchiha, police tried for months to uncover who did such a heinous crime but it was to no avail and soon people continued on with their everday lives forgetting about the entire incident.

Sakura just couldn't believe that the man in front of her father would be responsible for such a death.

"To make this easy for you too understand basically my father and fugaku got into an arguement which led to a fight which led to Fugaku Uchiha getting a knife lodged in his back." Naruto casually explained ushering her to keep walking.

"Shortly though after my father and mother both died in a car accident one day on the way to pick me up from school. The police claimed it was an ordinary hit and run but I knew better than to believe that, Madara sent people to kill my parents and they suceeded, the only thing they didn't count on was me." Naruto said his voice shifting into a dark tone she really didn't like at this point.

"I eventually joined Madara's underground drug business and pretended to gain his trust and even ended up going to Jail for a good 3 months. I had been gathering up a way to destroy his business like he did my life but eventually that plan was shot down when Madara finally found out who I was."

"So, I ran as far away and was living on the streets for a while until one night I was out trying to find a new area to hideout in and that's when one of Madra's men ran me over with his car and I ended up meeting you in the hospital, I knew I couldn't stay at the hospital long because the police would've started questioning me especially since I have jail on my criminal record." He pouted.

"So that's why you bailed?" Sakura asked finally understanding why he had left so suddenly.

"Yes and running into you again was certainly not on my to do list, Sakura you're such a nice person and I really didn't want to get you involved in this mess. But until I can figure out a way to bring Madara down i'm afraid your stuck with me." He said turning to meet her now worried gaze.

"This is a nightmare." She said suddenly.

"I wish it was Sakura, but don't worry my Uncle Jiraiya will know what to do he's a ex military veteran who has a lot of weapons." He said proudly.

This did not make Sakura feel anymore better about the current situation she was in, if anything it made her feel even more nervous and worried.

"Sakura no one's going to hurt you, I promise." He assured trying to make the pinkette feel less terrified.

Sakura bit her lip knowing that she should be running for the hills right now as far away from this boy as possible but it was something in those blue eyes that made her trust him even though the odds of them making it out of this situation unscathed were slim in her opinion, she still trusted him because he really hadn't given her no reason not to, He had told her the truth and she was happy with that even though the truth was a little more than she could personally handle.

"Okay I trust you." She finally conceded.

A huge smile crossed across his face that seemed to make the world a little bit brighter than before.

"Good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. Naruto Uzumaki

If Sakura had thought that the 3 mile walk back to civilization was bad, and the awkward subway ride with guys oogling her because of her pink hair was stressful, words couldn't even describe the scene that was in front of her.

"HEY OLD MAN YOU HERE!?" Naruto screamed loud enough that she was surprised they didn't hear him all the way in Baltimore.

But surprisingly there was no response.

But again it really wasn't that surprising considering how loud the Tv was turned up and the amount of trash that littered the entire apartment was absolutely astounding.

Sakura had never seen any thing quite like the scene before her.

There was just garbage and junk everywhere.

And I mean EVERYWHERE.

There was balled up pieces of paper all over the ground and tables, There was empty containers of milk and alcohol in a pile in the corner. There was a trash can that had long ago exceeded the amount of trash it coud handle next to the fridge in the kitchen.

There was empty take out containers all over the coffee table, a sock swung on the ceiling fan and a strange brown looking thing she thought was once a banana had ants crawling all over it.

It was a horror scene.

But as she looked over to see Naruto's reaction she was surprised that he didn't seem to have one.

"Wow, looks like the old man cleaned up since i've been here." He said surprised.

This was clean?

"C'mon he's probably in his bedroom." Naruto said gesturing for her to follow him past the loud Tv that was left on a station of Playboy girls.

"Absolutely disgusting.." Sakura said to herself wondering just what in the world she had gotten herself into for the 3rd time that day.

Naruto didn't even bother knocking instead he barged right in and Sakura hesitantly followed hoping she wouldn't see anything that would scar her for life.

But instead they were met with a snoring older man with a liquor bottle curled up to his chest like it was a bear and a lot of notebooks and pens surrounding his bed.

"HEY OLD MAN WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled completely startling the old guy as he groaned in a sleepy haze.

"H-huh what?" Jiraiya yawned sitting up to see the blonde frowning down at him.

"Wake up you old pervert, we need your help." He said his tone shifting from one of humor to a more stern vibe.

Jiraiya then turned towards Sakura who gave a little awkward wave while nodding her head at what Naruto had just said.

"Uhg.." He groaned drowsily yanking the covers off of himself as he got up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Madara Uchiha!?" Jirayia spat out the drink he had as he choked a little as well.

"Yeah he's after us..well actually me, my friend has nothing to do with this." Naruto said gesturing over to Sakura who stood in the corner of the room that had the least garbage and insects.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you in months and when you finally come back you bring all these issues." He pouted while stretching his arms on the couch.

"Look i'm sorry for running away but if I didn't you could've been in trouble next, anyway we just need to chill here a couple days until the police leave Sakura's apartment and this whole hide speed chase thing dies down on the press." Naruto said gesturing over to the TV that had been turned to the 11 o'clock news that of course was showing footage of their earlier chase.

And to make things worse, it was now being said that Sakura Haruno had been kidnapped and was currently a missing person.

This was just getting worse and worse by the minute.

Jiraiya sighed looking at the Tv and back at his dimwitted Nephew.

"Running from the law, Kidnapping, Disturbing the Peace..your just an everyday little heathen aren't ya?" He nonchalantly spoke as if he expected nothing less from the blonde ramen loving teen.

"Madara started this and you know it." Naruto coldly spoke, getting no reaction from his uncle.

"That might be, but getting revenge was risky and as you can see you've gotten a lot of innocent people involved in this." He said looking at the pink haired girl who hadn't said a thing since she got here.

"Sakura I apologize for my Nephew getting you involved in this." He said genuinely concerned at how lost in her thoughts she seemed to be.

Sakura shook her thoughts from her head and lightly smiled as if she had been paying attention to them the entire time. "It's fine, I kind of put myself in this situation anyway.." She informed seeing a look of curiosity cross across the older mans face.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah I was kind of living with Sakura when all this just happened.." He shrugged feeling really guilty that he had accepted her offer to stay with her in the first place.

"Oh..wait..your not pregnant are you?" A mischiveous look spread across his face as he winked at his Nephew.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled, "NO WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING!" She cried completely appauled at the thought.

"Sakura was my nurse when I got hit by a car by one of Madara's men, I fled the hospital early though and was living in the streets until Sakura found me much to my surprise." Naruto quickly explained before Sakura had the chance to blow up again.

"Ah, I see..well, you can both stay here until this blows over, but after that you're on your own." He instructed.

"Uncle you know he's not going to stop coming after us, we need you to help us!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto, you got yourself in this and I assume you can find a way out without getting you and that girl killed." He flatly spoke looking at Sakura's mouth drop.

"I get it.." Naruto coldly spoke his eyes shifting towards the ground.

"You're just scared, you'd rather chase after girls who's young enough to be your granddaughters and get drunk and write your stupid books than to actually get up and help your own Nephew!" He spat.

"I promised your dad I would look after you and I did that, but you were grown enough to leave without telling anyone so I expect your grown enough to go out there and fight your own battles." He said harshly.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he walked away to his room and slammed the door leaving a stunned Sakura and an annoyed old man.

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe everything that had transpired today as I looked at Naruto's uncle who shook his head and walked to the kitchen gesturing for me to follow.

"I bet you think i'm a terrible Uncle." He laughed putting a tea kettle on the stove to boil.

"Naruto needs your help.." I spoke my voice trailing off as I sat down at the small round dining table he had.

"Naruto always need my help." He said casually getting some glasses from the cabinet that were actually clean and not piled up in the sink.

"Every since his parents died that boy has been a loose cannon, getting involved in fights, gangs, drugs, being arrested..and every single time I was the one that had to bail him out. He appreciates nothing and wants everything, And I specifically told him not to get involved with Madara no matter how angry at him he was." Jiraiya continued.

"But of course he didn't listen, so whatever mess he's gotten himself into, He can find his own way out, the only thing I hate is how he's gotten a pretty young lady such as yourself involved." He sighed searching his cabinets for some tea as he heard the whistle of the stove indicate the water was ready.

I said nothing as I watched him find the tea bads and place them into the cups pouring water into the cup and stirring the tea around a little.

"You like honey or sugar in your tea?" He asked.

"Sugar please." I said as he nodded and poured some sugar into both cups.

When he was done he carried the tea over carefully and placed a cup in front of me.

He took a seat next to me and quietly sipped his tea as a peaceful look washed over his worn face.

"I'm guessing since I never got a call and I just found out he was hit by a car I wasn't on his emergency list." He finally spoke.

I took a sip of tea thinking of how to tell him that nobody was actually on his emergency contact list. He was a complete mystery to the hospital staff and the rest of the world for that matter.

"No you weren't." Was all I said as I saw a sad look kind of creep its way on his face only to be replaced with a small smile.

"That kid is a lot more trouble than he's worth." He complained taking another sip of his tea.

"Maybe but..you wouldn't have took him in if you really thought that." I said smiling a bit.

His mouth went agape as he looked like he was about to protest but instead he closed his mouth and smiled a bit back.

"I suppose not." He said finally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here's your room you can sleep here." Jiraiya said showing her to a room that was right across from the room Naruto had went in.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I said looking around the room relieved to see it wasn't as messy as the rest of the house.

"If you need any clothes I think some of Naruto's T-shirts are in there, they're pretty big so you should be able to wear it." He said.

"Thanks again for letting us stay, I'm sure Naruto is just as grateful." I smiled.

A laugh escaped Jiraiya's lips as he nodded "I'm sure, goodnight." He said leaving while closing the door behind him.

I sat on the bed and suddenly remembered I hadn't looked at my phone since earlier today when everything was going down.

I quickly checked it seeing I had about a 100 messages all from my friends who were worried, I also had about 200 missed calls all from Ino and the others who apparently watched the news and saw I was now labeled as a kidnapped individual.

I smiled a little to myself knowing I had friends who cared about me a lot. And I made a note to contact them as soon as I felt they wouldn't freak out over what I had to say.

But I couldn't fight the sadness that among all the calls and texts I had that my parents hadn't even called once or even texted to see if I was okay.

A part of me shrugged thinking that maybe they just hadn't heard the news.

But the other half feared that maybe just maybe they didn't even care.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys so it's been a min since I updated and I really apologize but i've been dealing with being sick for a good week and i'm just now feeling okay but I hope to update more and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D See ya soon!


	9. Mornings

Sakura P.O.V

I woke to the smell of bacon and my stomach indicating that it was indeed time to wake from slumber and join the rest of the world in their daily activities.

I slowly got up completely forgetting my surroundings as I stared in absolute confusion realizing this wasn't my room at all.

Then I remembered.

"Uhg..life is crazy." I groaned realizing the world still thought I had been kidnapped.

When in reality i'm a involuntary hostage due to poor decision making and kindness.

I just had to be nice and let strangers live with me.

I got up and looked in the drawers that Jiraiya said had some of Naruto's clothes in and found that he had some pretty decent shirts but his pants definitely weren't going to fit me so I decided to keep the shorts I had on and just change into the shirt.

I opened the bedroom door that lead to the hallway and saw that a bathroom was at the very end of the hall.

I entered it and decided a nice hot shower would do me wonders considering just how stressed out I was.

After my shower I dried off, brushed my hair and teeth slipped into Naruto's shirt and my shorts I had already worn and was ready to go out and greet the world..

Well not exactly greet because we were currently in hiding..but you get the drift.

I walked down the hall and went into the kitchen to see that Naruto was already at the table scarfing down his food while Jiraiya sat quietly next to him reading the newspaper.

"Ah, Good Morning Sakura!" Naruto said through bites of food.

"Morning.." I replied still amazed at how much Food Naruto could put down.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove and juice in the fridge." Jiraiya said putting the newspaper down to talk to her.

"Thanks." I replied grabbing a plate off the dining table and quickly went to stove to get some breakfast before Naruto decided that he wanted more.

"Hurry and eat Sakura we've got important things to do today." Naruto said while downing what appeared to be orange juice.

"Huh?" I asked.

What could we possibly be doing when there is crazy people trying to kill us?

"I'm taking you to the gun range, your going to need to learn how to shoot just in case you need too." Naruto explained.

"What!? No way am I shooting someone!" I exclaimed not believing what he was telling me at this moment.

"It's actually best if you listen to him on this one." Jiraiya intervened. "You have some very powerful enemies against you guys right now and it's better safe than sorry." He explained with that same relaxed face he always seemed to have.

"Sakura i'm sorry i've gotten you into this, but we are in this mess together and i'll try my very hardest to make it so you never have to use that gun, but I can't promise you you never will." He said his tone displaying sincerity and guilt.

All the positivity I had for today had been drained in less than two minutes. But i've known all along that from here on out things were going to be dangerous and no matter how hard I wanted to believe that we were all going to make it out of this unscathed, reality just kept knocking that not everyone is going to have a happy ending.

"Okay i'll go." I said defeated.

"Good." Naruto smiled.

"But first i've got to call my friends and parents to let them know i'm okay." I said going to grab my phone until Naruto shot out of his chair and practically tackled me to the ground to grab the phone out of my hand.

"You can't contact anyone do you hear me?" He said his tone panicky.

"What the- Get off me! I need to contact them!" I argued trying to shake him off of me but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"NO, don't you understand they can track us!? Not just the cops but Madara as well! More than likely police are already tracking your phone to see your whereabouts at this very moment!" Naruto said continuing to pin me down.

"Naruto get off her." Jiraiya sternly said completely abandoning his news paper to help me.

"But-"

"NOW." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed and got off her and then offered a hand to help her up which she reluctantly took.

"Look i'm sorry, but I can't risk anyone finding us, so until this is over no phone calls." Naruto reached into a drawer and took out a hammer and the next thing I knew my phone was being smashed to bits.

"AH!" I squealed.

"Sorry i'll buy you a new one." He said.

"With what!? Weren't you homeless? That phone caused me 3 pay checks! It took forever to save and get that phone and you just smashed it to smithereens!" I cried.

"Who pays that much for a phone?" Naruto gaped.

"CHA!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

His back hit against the wall and made a picture that was hanging on the wall fall and hit him on top of his head.

A chuckle filled the room as Jiraiya couldn't control his laughter.

"Oh yeah she's a keeper son." Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto groaned in response just hoping his breakfast didn't come back up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys so it's been a minute and that's mostly due to not feeling well and also being very busy. But I hope you liked this chapter and a shout out too Xhine for reminding me that police and other peeps can indeed track Sakura's phone so thank you for that :)


End file.
